The objectives and details have been stated in the Group Chairman's grant application. Our intent is to participate as actively as possible in the study protocols of this multi-disciplinary and multi-institutional cooperative project, investigating a variety of gynecologic malignancies in a variety of clinical settings. We fully support the concept of this project: that significant clinical data can be accrued and studied in significantly condensed time spans, if data are collected under standard guidelines from many participating institutions, when there is sufficient evidence both of the quality of the material available.